Cloudstar's Reign
by SodaPop123
Summary: Cloudkit thought she was the very best at everything. All she did was want to be close to Lionblaze. But the biggest thing or should it be things is Lionblaze's two sons. The young Badgerkit who's a sweetheart and her mentor, Tigereye, who would do anything to keep her from being close to Badgerkit and Lionblaze. I stink at summaries so please bear with me. Looking for OCs so Pm me
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading this people of the world! This is my first fanfic like EVER! So yeah, i'm just starting out and you all know the drill...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors even though i wish i did but it all belongs to Erin Hunter.

  
Cloudkit took one look at the soft,cold, shining white surface of the frozen earth before her. _No, way too cold!_ she thought dabbing the powdery frigid

substance with her paw. She glanced further out of the entrance to the nursery. Flashes of ginger, and calico fur came flying by. Cloudkit gave a sharp squeal

before turning tail back into the nursery and flying into her mother's soft, warm fur. She gazed up at her mother's kind blue gaze.

"Dear, what's wrong? Are the others trying to ambush you again or are you being...you" she teased.

" Hey, that's not funny Dovewing! I was just surprised when Mousekit and Darkkit came bounding by!" she mewed diligently. "Mmmmm. Well, why don't you

try to play with them for once. They are your littermates afterall. They always want to play with you. It's not fair to them." her mother said gently knowing

her kit could be a bit stubburn when it came to playing with the other kits. " I don't like to play their games!" she whined. "I like to hang out with the warriors

more. They make more sense then those mouse-brains I call littermates!"

"How dare you! You should be lucky to have littermates! Do you see how Badgerkit walks around looking for someone to spend time with. Your littermates

spend so much time playing with each other and Badgerkit being only four moons old when you are almost six moons. He dosn't have anyone. He just

watches the others full of envy. And then you go walking by without giving him a second glance. He probabally thinks your a snob. Now go outside to the

Elder's den. I told them you would bring them a snack. Go on shoo! I will make sure you are there later." Cloudkit tuned out as her mother went through her

whole lecture about needing friends her own age instead of pestering the warriors and apprentices.

She jumped back with shock when her mother yowled at her to go to the Elder's she stomped out of the den she heard a low chuckle coming from the

side of the den. As she peered around the corner she saw Bumblestripe repairing the den. Clearly busy. A perfect chance to practice my stalking she thought

while her eyes twinkled at the thought. She took one step at a time careful not to make a sound. When she was close enough she pounced. She leapt through

the air and onto her father's back. She snagged her tiny claws onto his pelt while he glanced at her in mock horror. "No, not that Thunderclan scum!" he said

in a low menacing voice. But the twinkle in his eye was clearly there as he tried to dislodge her from his back. As she lost her grip and fell from her father's

back she saw two extra streaming tails come flying out at her father squealing with delight. As she lay there in shock her father had pinned the other two cats

or kittens as what should be said to the dusty earth. Once she saw it was her littermates she gave an annoyed sigh. All three looked up at her. "Cloudkit!

You're finally out of the nursery! Now we can play Catch the Mouse!" they said in perfect unison. She always thought that was wierd.

She glanced at Bumblestripe who gave her an encouraging nod. She shook her head as she glanced behind her to see Badgerkit trotting by with his father,

Lionblaze._ Now_ _that's_ _a warrior. I wish_ _he was my father instead of Bumblestripe. Then he could teach me all the moves and I'd be ready to become a warrior_

_by the time I was to become an apprentice. I mean I do love Bumblestripe but he was too much of a goof ball for a warrior in my opinion. Lionblaze.. wow is_

_a_ _great fighter, hunter, everything a warrior should be. Maybe I'll go hang with them. _she thought in sudden excitement.

She relized she was staring at them when Badgerkit's copper gaze met her cobalt ones. She quickly looked away at her ridiculous family and sighed. "Sorry

guys. I was going to hang out with Badgerkit today. See ya!" and she raced off. But not fast enough for she heard Darkkit mutter to his sister, Mousekit "I

told you she wouldn't come and play with us. I bet she dosen't know what fun is!" and with that they stalked away to the fresk-kill pile where Lionblaze was

sitting with his family. Slowly she took a deep breath and made her way toward them not knowing that one small interaction with a common clanmate could

change her life and fate forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all that are reading! I'm writing these first few chapters in one shot so yeah. I've been doing this for a couple of hours now. Got my own**

warrior beside and me and lets get on with the story... Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter has that job taken my dear friends. :D

"Lionblaze! Badgerkit! Hey, what's going on over here?" Cloudkit meowed to the small group beside the fresh-kill pile. They all froze while Lionblaze got up and stood

over her casting his shadow over hers as well. "What do you want? We all know you don't want to play with Badgerkit.' Gesturing to the group behind him."So, amuse

me. What can we do for you." he continued to glare at her. She glanced behind him to see Badgerkit looking at her with the slightest bit of hope but mostly shock,

anger, and mostly sadness._ I've got to be careful here. If I want Lionblaze to like me and maybe his apprentice I'll need to get on his good side. Dosen't look like I'm_

doing well at the moment. Well, guess I have to get on his kit's good side first. she thought quickly so not to make the moment awkward. Too late. she thought as

Lionblaze snorted in annoyance and started to turn away to continue eating.

"Wait, I really wanted to spend some time with Badgerkit. My littermates never pay him any attention and I'll admit i don't either so why not try something different. All

I seem to do is be able to annoy everyone in the clan that my own mother wamts me leave her alone." Cloudkit said in hope they'll fall for her act of lonliness. She

looked up hopefully at Lionblaze who had a look of understanding in his gaze. "Well, Badgerkit, what do you want ot do?" Lionblaze turned around to face his son. She

saw Badgerkit look her way and brought her gaze to the ground. _Strange. Why am I so shy all of a sudden. This has to be my wonderful acting skills taking charge._ she

thought in wonder. "Yeah! Let's go play with Briarlight! Maybe Jayfeather will give us some honey too." and with that outburst he leapt away towards the Medicine cat

den. She turned to follow him as she looked once more at his kin who all had a look of joy for the kitten on their faces. Except for Badgerkit's older brother, Tigereye,

who had a look of pure hatred in his handsome copper eyes as he saw her gazing at his kin. He gave a low growl before she raced away trying to catch up to the smaller

kit.

As she made her way into the den she saw Badgerkit lying against Briarlight purring away as she told him the tale of The Great Battle with the Dark Forest. Cloudkit

had heard this story before but came to Badgerkit's side when he beckoned her forward, next to his sleek black fur. She took her spot next to him and put her head on

her paws as she drifted off to sleep. She felt herself lean onto Badgerkit as she drifted off to sleep knowing how wrong this was. Knowing she was a loner and needed no

one. But what are clanmates for, right? So she left her head stay there as she drifted away to where she has never been before.

** I know this is kinda short but**

whatcha gonna do. It's gettin late and my warrior want me to stop. Like really. He is to i'mm gonna quit for awhile but see you guys l8r. Oh, and I'm

gonna need some more OCs so PM me if you've got something. See ya...:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey what's goin on beautiful people of the world! :D So, here's another chapter of Cloudstar's Reign. Now we're almost done with the plot setup. So**

maybe another chapter or two of that. So yeah... On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, Erin has those shoes filled.

Cloudkit woke up to a gentle voice and a paw prodding her side. Their voice sounded like water rolling over smooth pebbles on a summer night. She stirred but only for

a moment. The kind soothing voice was then replaced with a rough, clearly upset one. "Get up! I don't have time or room for you to sleep in the middle of my den. Now

shoo! Get up and out!" Cloudkit jumped onto all four paws and whirled around to find Jayfeather glaring down at her with a glint of amusement lighting his eyes. She

glanced behind him to see Badgerkit a bit startled but overall fine. He must have been the one who was trying to wake her. She gave hime a grateful glance to show she

knew he was trying to wake her before the grumpy old fur ball got to her. He nodded in reply and quickly exited the den.

_Great. Now she was stuck with Jayfeather's wrath._ she thought in fright. She cowered as Jayfeather beckoned her out of the den. When she came out into the bright

light of sun-high she found her family waiting for her. Her parents annoyed while her littermates were struggling to sit still. She gave them a annoyed glance then

turned to look up into her mother's blue eyes. Her expression was one when she was ready to scold. But, her eyes twinkled with pride. Cloudkit's mother then pulled her

close and started to groom her. "Mom, stop! I'm practically an apprentice. I can't have the others looking at me like I'm a kit." she told her mother as she struggled to

escape her mother's grasp. "Well, how did you know that was today? I was sure you were still a kit yesterday." Dovewing said with a teasing glint her eyes." What? I'm

going to be an apprentice? Finally! When?" Cloudkit was bouncing up and down in excitement. "Woah, slow down. The ceremony is at sun-high which is just about now.

Go on. Below the Highledge, that's where the ceremony takes place. Cloudkit, you stay here a moment ok? You two go on ahead. We'll be there in a moment." And the

two kits took off, kicking up dust behind them.

"What? I want to go to the ceremony!" she whined. " You can go in a second, ok? I want you to not get upset over who

you're mentor is. You understand? You're lucky to become an apprentice at all. So, you think you can do that?" Her mother gave her a stern look before going to join

her father and and her littermates. "All cats join bebeath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar's yowl rang through the Thunderclan camp. She hurried to join

her family beneath the highledge. "Mousekit, please step forward. Now, Mousekit, you have reached six moons and are ready to become an apprentice. Till you become

a warrior, your name shall be Mousepaw. Foxleap, you're ready for an apprentice. I know you have gained great skills from Squirrelflight and know you will pass on your

qualities to your new apprentice." He finished as the newly named Mousepaw scampered over to Foxleap and touched noses with him. She sat next to her new

handsome mentor as her eyes sparkled with joy. "Next, Darkkit, please step forward. You have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. Till it is

time to become a warrior your name shall be Darkpaw. Lionblaze, you have trained Dovewing well and I know you are ready to take on the respnsibility once more by

training this young cat into a highly skilled warrior. Ashfur trained you well." Bramblestar motioned for Darkpaw to go ahead and touch noses with his new mentor

whose eyes were shining with delight. No! Lionblaze is the best warrior in Thunderclan. I was supposed to be his apprentice not stupid Darkpaw! Couldkit thought in

anger. Her eyes blazed like fire raging through the forest. "Last but not least, Cloudkit, come on up here." He motioned her forward and she advanced closer to her

leader as he continued on with the ceremony. She scanned the cats guessing who her mentor would be. She then saw her mother glancing nervously at Bunblestripe,

her, and some other cat she couldn't see. Bumblestripe said some reassuring words to calm her mother down then they both looked up at her with a new fiery

determination in their eyes. She soon zoned back in to the ceremony to see everyone making room for her to go to her new mentor. When they were revealed,

Cloudpaw gave a sudden yelp and fell down to her paws before quickly regaining what ground she had left. It was the one cat she despised most. Tigereye. He looked

like he was going to burst with horror himself. Everyone was standing around them waiting for her to finish the ceremony. Soshe slowly walked up to her newly named

mentor and briefly touched noses with him and spun around to face the clan. She then saw her parents and Bramblestar discussing something clearly imprtant about her

for they kept looking in her direction. Then Bramblestar got up aruptly and stalked away to where Squirrelflight was waiting, her belly swollen with kits.

"Cloudpaw!

Mousepaw! Darkpaw! Cloudpaw! Mousepaw! Darkpaw!" The clan was chearing for her and her littermates. It was then when she heard the others calling out her

littermates and her new names out for Starclan to hear. The only ones not chearing was Tigereye and Badgerkit who just seemed depressed. He was staring at her the

whole time but when she caught him staring he gave a squeak of surprise and bolted back to the nursery. Badgerkit was always wierd. I'll talk to him later. she thought

as she walked by the den where the small black and white kit dissapeared. Just then a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Tigereye looking at her as if he

read her mind about his brother. He was always overprotective. "Follow me if you want to learn anything new." and with that he stalked away into the forest. Her head

swarmed with excitement about finally leaving camp. She scampered after him with a little more bounce in her step than usual. She looked back once more to see her

family talking with her littermates' mentors and Badgerkit slowly coming back out of the nursery and looked frantic until his gaze rested on hers. He waved his tail and

she waved back. What is this? I don't need friends. Much less a kit as my only friend. If anyone will be my friend it WILL be Lionblaze. The best warrior ever! she

thought as she quickly left camp. Cloudpaw followed Tigereye's scent trail until she saw his ragged black pelt against the winter snow that must have fallen when she fell

asleep besides Badgerkit. He got up as soon as she got into view. "So, are we going to hunt? Explore the territory? Ooo! Are we going to learn battle moves?" she said

as fast as she could caused by the excitement. He sat there letting all his anger show. She fell silent and glared back at him baring her teeth. She didn't want to show

she was afraid of him. "So, you are afraid of me then. That's good. Now, we have to talk about Badgerkit." he said in a hourse voice. She looked at him in shock. How

could he know she was afraid of him? She looked at him and thought she saw amusement but quickly thought wrong for it was gone in a split-second as if it wasn't

there."Badgerkit was estatic that you wanted to spend time with him. You should have seen his face when he told me about your little trip to the Medicine den. All he

could talk about was how you fell asleep next to him. We all asked him if he liked it and he blushed. He likes you you know. I don't want to see him get hurt and back to

him realizing he has no friends. The time gap for Squirrelflight's kits is too great. He's already about five moons old. So if you still want to be friends with him and stay

by his side. I'm all for it. But, if you really are only trying to get on his good side for Lionblaze's attention then stay away from him! You better say away from him. You

got it?" Cloudpaw looked at him in shock once more. How did this cat know exactly what to say to get her uncomfertable." I thought so. Now, stay away from him or I'll

never let you become a warrior!" He growled at her and motioned for her to follow. She fell into step behind him as he set off back towards the camp. Once they got

there no one was in sight except Spiderleg and Thornclaw who were sharing a skinny shrew. "Go find something to eat. We'll start training tomorrow. Remember what I

told you about Badgerkit or else." the last thing he said was whispered to her so only she would hear. She dipped her head and grabbed a small mouse and went next to

the apprentice den to eat up. But, she wasn't able to eat as much as she wanted to because Badgerkit came trotting over and settled down next to her. She flicked her

tail and continued eating while Badgerkit groomed her messy fur from rolling around in the dirt to scratch her back. Although it was soothing to have someone to lean

on, he was still a kit and she was fully away of Tigereye watching them from his place in the Warrior's den. Once she had enough with the mouse she gave the rest to

Badgerkit who recieved it willingly. She saw Tigereye making their way towards them. "Hey, Tigereye, how's it going? I haven't seen you all day!" Badgerkit went on

excited as a well...a kit. "Tigereye cuffed him around his ear and went on about how great it was to have Cloudpaw as an apprentice. She rolled her eyes knowing the

truth behind those words. Tigereye suggested that they go talk to their parents but before Cloudpaw could jump to her paws Tigereye sent a harsh glare. Telling her to

stay put. She turned tail and into the Apprentice den and found an empty nest slammed her eyes shut and begged for sleep to come. She knew this was going to be the

worst apprenticeship ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I got 3 in the first few hours and am shocked. Some people wanted me write another chapter so here it goes. I'm hyped up**

** for this as should you. It may be a little short but last chapter was pretty long so here goes nothin... **

Cloudpaw opened her eyes wincing as if to expect

Tigereye to be towering over her wanting her to leave Badgerkit alone snarling in her she didn't expect was a horrible scent of rotting flesh before she opened

her eyes. When she did open her eyes she saw another pair staring right back at her. She stood up and circled the cat. The cat was a silver and white tabby

she-cat with dark blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Cloudpaw? You shouldn't be here. This place is for..." she trailed off. "Ivypool? What's going on? What

is this place anyway?" Cloudkit trembled in fear at the sound of a sudden hiss in her ear. She was never this afraid in all her life. "Sweet little Coudpaw. So

innocent. Dosn't yet know her destiny or is it fate they call it now-a-days. Ivypool?"a black tom stepped out of the shadows. His copper eyes glowing in the

shadows."Breezepelt. Stop it. She dosn't get what she is doing here. And niether do we. So calm the heck down." She snapped at him as he lowered his head

in submision. she must be the leader or something like that. she thought in fright. But her eyes shined in respect for the older she-cat. "Come. You were

brought here for a reason. I don't know why but I think you are here to join the Darkness. And before you say anything. No, it's not like the Dark Forest. We

are trying to help Starclan and stop evil from comeing to the clans again. We were thinking about getting the yound cats to join but we weren't sure. So what

do ya say. You wanna help us out or not?' Ivypool peered closely at her while Breezepelt snickered. "Why not. It'll help me become a great warrior in the end.

Maybe Tigereye will start to trust me and let me near Lionblaze and the rest of his kin." Cloudpaw said wiht confidence. Breezepelt's eyes gleamed while

Ivypool looked doubtful. "You do know that this will require much training and there will be no pride, greed or ambition here. Do you understand?" the older

she-cat took another look at her when they heard a yowl from a little ways off. "Come, we better go" and the three cats took off. But the intruders were

gaining distence fast. The yowling was almost upon them. Cloudpaw veered off to the right of the trail and ducked into the undergrowth of the rotting trees.

Whisps of starlit pelts streaked by. She counted three pelts all together.

As she soon thought that they were far enough away to not here her creeping into

the open she pelted back the way they came only to bang into two cool pelts. "Hey, your the stupid little apprentice that wandered into the Dark Forest,

aren't you? Coudpaw, is it? Why don't you follow us back to Starclan and-"the cat broke off. We heard yowling in the distance. He looked to his right at the

flaming pelt of the cat beside him."Firestar, what do we do? Should we leave or help them? You were the one to say to come and help the ignorant fuzzball."

he growled softly.

"What?! You're Firestar" turning to the Flame colored tom. "Like the Firestar?" Cloudpaw was now bouncing around like Badgerkit when the

first snow appeared. She smirked at the memory. Firestar nodded once and then turned to the other cat. "Runningwind, bring Cloudpaw and go to Starclan

and if no one comes back, send a small patrol for a perimeter check. If nothing the other leaders will take it from there." and he turned away toward the trail.

The cat, Runningwind, nodded and started off towards the way we came. I looked once back at Firestar before turning away and padding after the swift

Thunderclan, now Starclan, tom. YAY! Another chapter done. This chapter was shorter than previous but whatcha gonna do?

**Next chapter will bring us back to the wonderful world of the living. BUt more especially w'll see more of our good friend Tigereye and the**

little Badgerkit and **a few more surprises in store. This was a sub plot. The main story is about well...Cloudpaw and her well reign either being**

a true leader or not. I have to **catch up on homework so this was the result of my being busy and other things... I'll have the next chapter up**

soon though!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm back with a whole new chapter and I can't wait to see your beautiful reviews. I know its beena while but you know**

school and all. My reviewers and the great people out there who helped me with this story so far will be announced! Now on with the

names then the story: I'd like to thank Moonpebble of Lightningclan and TigerShay for their wonderful help! And to my lovely

reviewers: Stunna13 for the help with my editing :D, Icefeather(guest) for also helping with the editing and feedback:P, and

hissyfitkitty369(guest) for the great feedback and AWWW thnks! I will continue as long as I get good reviews overall. I few flames will

always be there. Trust me that I know. HAHA! Finally, On with the chapter!

"Cloudpaw! Wake up!"

Cloudpaw eyes opened with a start as she scrambled out of her nest inside the apprentice's den. She glanced around surprised to see the familiar

brambles of her den. The memories of her dream still hainting her thoughts. She musn't tell anyone or they'll all think she's crazy or something. Seeing

Firestar. Why would Firestar want to see her? Of all apprentices?

She looked up to see her brother,Darkpaw looking down at her with worried eyes. His dark blue eyes sparkling in the light. His gaze softened as she

shook out her pelt.

"Darkpaw I'm fine. Mind your own business." and she stalked out the den. Her eyes blazed as she stomped over to the fresh kill pile kicking up dust

behind her.

"Cloudpaw! Knock it off!" She whipped around to find Tigereye glaring at her from his spot outside the warrior den. She sighed heavily as he trotted

over to where she was and sat down beside her. She nervously glanced up at the massive tom. His emerald green eyes blazed down at her.

"When you're done mopeing around we're going towards the Windclan border to practice stalking. If you'd rather stay here be my guest." and he

stalked away leaving Cloudpaw all alone. She glanced to see if anyone saw the exchange. Her gaze swept the camp and stopped to see Badgerkit come

running up with Darkpaw following with a gleam in his eye.

"Cloudpaw!" She was tackled by the black and white kit before she could say mouse. "Badgerkit! Stop it! Get off her right now. Don't you see she's

working hard for your brother without you wearing her out before training?" Cinderheart gave her an apologetis glance before Badgerkit jumped off her

and gave her the saddest eyes she ever saw. Her heart melted at the sight. This kit was annoying but sure as heck he was adorable when he wanted

to be.

"Badgerkit. I have to go now. We can hang out later. Your brother wants me out early today for some stalking practice." she flicked her tail once in

goodbye and set off toward's Windclan territory.

She tracked her mentor throught the forest and later found him stalking a mouse eating a nut oblivious to his surroundings. She watches her mentor

as he crouchs and glides over the soft earth beneath their paws. Paw step to paw step he gets closer to th mouse till hes at least a tail-length away

and pounces. His muscles ripple as he pushes off the ground and lands on the mouse before giving it a nip at the neck, killing it instantly. She then

pushes from her hiding spot and sits neatly beside her mentor and wraps her tail around her paws. Tigereye glances in her direction and faces her.

"You came." his voice is only a whisper, eyes shining. His change in tone made her uncomfertable. She shifted her paws uneasily. He must have seen

her weariness for he sat up straight and spoke with a clear confident voice:"Well? Did you see what I did there. How I did it?" She nodded. "Well, show

me what you can do from what you just saw."

She nodded and opened her mouth. Her mouth watered at the scent of rabbit. She dropped into a crouch and prepared to take a step when she froze.

She felt the warm snesation of a gentle touch adjusting her stance. She felt his warm breath beside her ear as he whispered" You need to be slightly

lower and don't poke your head up to see the prey. Trust your other senses. You have a nose and ears for a reason." and he pulled away.

She stayed in position and and crept forward steadily. She pounced and as it writhed beneath her it squealed but it was cut off as she gave it the killing

bite. She looked up with triumph in her eyes when she felt a searing pain in her leg. She fell to the ground writhing in pain next to the rabbit that she

had just killed. Her vision turned to nothing as darkness overtook her.

(Line break)

Tigereye's POV

He watched her glistening white pelt glide over the leaf colored ground. Leaf-fall would be coming soon which would later become leaf-bare. She would

do wonderfully with her white pelt. He watched her prepare to leap. He saw her leap but she misjudged slightly and landed on top of the rabbit which

struggled beneath her leaving it soon dead. He started to push himself out of the undergrowth when Cloudpaw let out cry falling to the ground writhing in pain. He

rushed to her side in a wave of panic and looked her over. Nothing obvious. 

"Cloudpaw! What hurts? Tell me!" He crouched closer to her. He looked around frantically for a sign of life. He had to find some kind of help. And fast. A wisp of a scent

caught his nose. He whipped his head around to see a patrol standing but a few fox-lenghts away. The problem, it was a Windclan patrol. He recognized them as the

deputy,Crowfeather, Breezepelt, Heathertail, and an apprentice.

He pinned his ears and growled softly. He wasn't going to accept help from an enemy patrol. They stayed where they were before he turned around to see his

apprentice sprawled against the forest floor unconcious. He trotted up to her and grasped her scruff and gently lifted her forgetting the rabbit and started walking

towards Thunderclan camp.

Although he hated his own apprentice at first he couldn't seem to know how to react to the sudden urge to protect her on border patrols or the flicker

of emotion every time she walked or rather stalked by, or even the his burning anger whenever he saw her with his brother, Badgerpaw. He was

confused. And that's all he was sure of as he walked home unaware of the small Windclan cat following in his wake.

**I know it's been a while but school is so busy recently! I had to write like 3 essays in the last week and a half but hopefully i will update**

**more often. Also i will be holding a poll for who Cloudpaw will end up with. I know she's still young but it will effect future chapters. so**

**yeah, either revies with your vote or do the poll on my profile thing wherever the polls are. haha :) I found a few mistakes and skips in this chapter so**

I made a few adjustments. date revised: 11/04/2013


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! I'm on a roll with this chapter. Shout out to my wonderful reviewer who was here since the beginning not long ago Icefeather**

(Guest) and thanks to all that have just been readiing. It makes me work harder so I can please you guys. Remember there is still a

poll going on so remember to vote for who Cloudpaw should be with! Now on with the story!

_Tigereye POV_

Tigereye padded out of the medicine cat den and headed towards the Warriors den. He had wanted to stay by Cloudpaw's side but Jayfeather had

chased him out saying she would heal quicker if it wasn't so crowded. He saw that as an excuse for not getting on the medicine cat's nerves. He let out

a sigh in fusration. Why couldn't he stay with her? She was his apprentice afterall!

He leaped out of his nest and hurtled towards the medicine den. He was not going to sit around while his apprentice was in pain. He was going to do

whatever it took for her to stay comfurtable but stopped short at the scene that enveloped before him.

Badgerkit was lying beside Cloudpaw grooming her telling her it would be alright. Sure she was still unconcious but...He rather not think about it. He

felt a sudden anger build iinside of him at the sight. He had to get out of there quick if he didn't want his brother to see his sudden change in emotion.

His brother was special like that. Always knew what a cat was thinking. Badgerkit looked up as he was heading back out of the den.

"Hey! Tigereye! Where are you going?" Badgerkit called out. The kit gently got up and padded up to him. He gave his younger brother a light flick with

his tail. "Oh, I was just heading out. I wanted to check on her before I went to see Bramblestar about that Windclan cat. I'll see you later ok?" and he

trotted over towards the fresh-kill pile where his leader was discussing with Lionblaze and the deputy, Squirrelflight. He was aware of his brother's

suspicious glare from across the clearing. He shook out his pelt before joining the older cats.

"Any idea of what to do about that Windclan 'paw that followed me here?" he asked quietly to the others.

"Bramblestar thinks we should escort him back home. But Suirrelflight and I think it would be best to question him first and then bring him home."

Lionblaze said pointly to his leader. TIgereye glanced between his father and his leader aware of the tension between the two.

"How about if we ask the clan what they think? There's no reason to start anything over a Windclan apprentice. Right?" he suggusted. The massive

golden tom shrugged as the other two exchanged nervous glances.

"What?" Tigereye searched their gazes for an answer but found nothing. As he started to turn away he felt a light touch on his flank. "Please stay. We'll

tell you. Just maybe camp isn't a good place to explain. Meet us in the forest near the training hollow at sundown?" Squirrelflight whispered before

turning away to join the rest of clan near the fresh-kill pile for a hunting patrol had just returned.

He started to head back towards the medicine den but was interupted by two small figures who blocked his path. He went to go around them but they

refused to let them past. He let out a fustrated sigh. "What's going on here? I need to talk to Jayfeather." The two cats remained silent and still. He turned to try again to get past when one of them stepped out of the shadows revealing their face.

"Darkpaw? Is everything ok?" he glanced behind the apprentice towards the medicine den.

"Everything is fine in there Tigereye." the cat said curtly "It's you who should be worried about. Follow us if you need to be reminded of your place

among the clan." the young tom stalked away leaving the now visable Mousepaw alone. She seemed nervous to be alone with the big bracken-colored

tom for her eyes kept flicking between him and where Darkpaw had dissapeared. Finally she stood with a new found confidence and strode away

beckoning him to follow.

(_Line Break)_

_Darkpaw's POV_

He trotted towards the training hollow and stopped once he reached the far edge and turned and sat down. He waited till his sister had come with the

warrior. This tom was reason the reason for his sister's nightmares he had woken her up from. He was sure of it. He had seen the way Tigereye looked

upon her. A weakling. Not capable of being a warrior. He heard the crunching of fallen leaves before two shapes stepped out. Finally, Mousepaw

arrived.

"You took your time. Well, come and have a seat if you will." he beckoned them both towards a spot beside him. When they both sat down Darkpaw

glared at the tom. Threatening him to move. He saw the older tom's eyes flicker with surprise then anger.

"What is the meaning of this!" he spat "I'm a warrior. ou're nothing but a new apprentice. You can not act superior. Now you tell me what this is about

or I'll make you clean the elder's den for a moon!" the tom lashed his tail and glared down at him.

"Well, what do you think I was going to do? I was going to tell you to back off." he saw the warrior blink back in confusion. He rolled his eyes. "You act

too harsh on Cloudpaw. It's affecting her attitude, fighting, and hunting. I know you are trying to not make her a warrior. I can feel it!" he lashed his

tail before continuing "She's having nightmares! Although she won't admit it, I know they're about you. Nothing scares her more than you! So like I

said...BACK OFF!" the young cat bared his teeth and pinned his ears. He saw the warrior's claws slide out before leaping for the young cat's throat.

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! I know! I'm so proud I was able to update so soon. I had a bit of extra time on my hands. So remember the poll**

and PM me if you've got any oc's and parings you might want to see.(Not including Cloudpaw) Also if there are any Once Upon a Time

fans out there I might be starting a Captain Swan AU. Not quite sure. Either PM me or leave a review on you're opinion if I should or

not! Thanks! See ya guys later! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! I'm so sorry for how long its been...i got lazy. i admit it. whenever i started to write it out i didn't**

feel like it **but here i am! so on with the chapter!**

_Darkpaw POV_

He saw the older tom's eyes flicker in anger and saw his claws glint in

the moonlight. He couldn't move a paw step when he felt the warrior's claws sink into his flesh. He turned and flailed but

the tom was to strong. He couldn't think of one battle move for he had little training. But he remebered his father's favorite

move. He went limp knowing the that Tigereye will let his guard down long enough for Darkpaw to get away from the tom.

But Tigereye was no fool. He knew that move all too well. Before Darkpaw could do anything else, he saw the raging anger

in Tigereye's eyes as the warrior lunged his head for his throat. The apprentice's eyes widened in fear as the cat sank his

teeth into his neck. Darkpaw could feel himself ebbing away when he saw a mist seeming to head toward him. As it came

close to his side he could smell the sweet scent of catmint. He breathed in happily forgetting the battle that had happened

just before. All that mattered was that moment where he joined Starclan. He would miss his family, friends, the rest of the

clan. He would even miss Briarlight. He never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her. But non of that mattered

now. He watched in awe as the mist encircled him and enveloped him.

A spark of light went off and he enjoyed every

moment of it. Out of the light came a dazzling cat who spoke with much wisdom and charm in their voice. "Welcome my

dear Darkpaw. We have been waiting for someone like you. Come. The others are waiting." and the cat padded away. He

quickly caught up with her and they both approached a small clearing. There was a small group of cats waiting for them.

The cat trooted toward them and sat down next to a smaller tom. She gestures toward an empty spot next to a long haired

black tom by the looks of him. He nodded and took a seat.

She blinked slowly before she began. "Welcome. Darkpaw we

have gathered here for you to meet your future mentors. She flicked her tail at the black tom beside him. "That is

Breezepelt. He will help you with your close range fighting moves. The one beside him is Thistleclaw. He'll be looking over

your training, Well when i'm not here that is." she shot Thistleclaw a smirk before continuing on. " The she-cat beside you

is Ivypool. You probably know her." She nodded to the silver and white tabby. Her eyes flickered nervously. He looked

closely at Ivypool to find many scras that weren't there when she was awake. She continued" I am Mapleshade. But the

question remains. Can we trust you?" He nodded. "Welcome to the Dark Forest!" They yowled in unison.

Darkpaw knew this was his destiny the moment he took a step on the rotting forest floor. Now they were giving him a

chance. He was ready for vengeance on Tigereye. That tom was too cruel, arrogant, and sly for Thunderclan. He was his

killer after all. He unsheathed his claws and gave them all a malicous grin.

" I'm ready."

**And that's that! I am so looking forward to your responses! i loved writing this chapter. I wanted it to be dark.**

I hope you g**uys got that feeling. Because that was my goal. So i hope i can update sooner! Oh and sorry this is**

so short! It's like **midnight and I felt really bad for not updating so hear it is! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to clear things up with the last chapter. Some people were a bit confused with Mapleshade not being dead and Ivypool being in**

the Dark Forest. You will see why Ivypool is there in future chapters. Mapleshade I forgot died in the last book.( I haven't read it in a while) but she

will play a big part in the story so i'm just gonna say. I edited the story a bit to make it easier to understand what I did change. Also, I already had ****

typed out this whole chapter and when I clicked submit document it DIDN'T so now I have to retype it all over again! So it might be a bit shorter then

the other one. UGH! but on with the story...

__

Tigereye POV

He felt the apprentice's weight shift and get heavier so he dropped him and heard a thud. He had done what he had wanted. He taught this apprentice

a lesson. He heard a yowl of despair so he turned around to see Mousepaw sobbing over her brother's body. He padded up to her to see what was so upsetting. All he

did was nip Darkpaw to remind him that he is the apprentice and that warriors should be respected. He froze when he stood beside Mousepaw's ginger coat to see

Darkpaw's usually calico fur to be a dark shade of red. A sharp tangy scent hit his nostrils. Fresh blood. His gaze flowed over Darkpaw's body seeing scratch marks and

finally a neck wound in which there was still blood pouring out of it. He never meant for this to happen.

He gently bent down to pick up the body and padded back to camp with Mousepaw trailing behind him. He could hear her quietly sobbing and trying to hide it but failing.

Her footsteps were uneven and doesn't seem to realize that she walked straight through a thorn bush. He sighed thinking of how to tell Cloudpaw that her brother is

dead and that it was his fault. Should he tell her? He didn't know. He just knew he had to bring back the body so his family could morn him properly. He saw Mousepaw

bolt ahead inside the camp entrance. She was going to tell the clan that he was a murderer and he would be exiled from the clan. He took a deep breath knowing what

awaited him once he stepped inside the camp.

_Cloudpaw POV_

Cloudpaw was listening to Badgerpaw tell her about how well Lionblaze said he did he showed him the hunter's crouch. He puffed out his chest as he spoke. She smiled

as he said that Lionblaze told him how great he was and that he'll do well at hunting. She would miss these days for Badgerkit. Soon, he won't ever see his father

because his father has an apprentice and Badgerkit would be becoming an apprentice. She felt Badgerkit tense up beside her when there was a grief stricken yowl

coming from outside the medicine den. She glanced at Badgerkit nervously and he put his muzzle to her ear before going to see what was going on.

Cloudpaw soon saw Badgerkit com back in with his eyes hollow with grief. He flicked his tail for her to follow. She quickly got up wincing at the pain shooting up her leg.

As she left the den she leaned on Badgerkit for support but when she saw her parents pushing through the crowd she ran after them despite the stabbing pain. She

heard Badgerkit calling after her but she couldn't care less. All that mattered was what had happened that made both of her parents so upset.

She pushed through the crowd as she made her way to the center of the crowd. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't. There sprawled out over the floor of the stone hollow

where Thunderclan lives was the dead body of her brother, Darkpaw. He was covered in blood. His beautiful calico coat now was a dark crimson red. She knew someone

had done this on purpose. It was murder. She pressed herself against her father and tried to hold back the sob that was begging to be let free. It felt like holding her

breath, she couldn't hold it any longer. She let out a long mournful yowl of dread and despair.

She took a deep breath trying to relax when she saw Tigereye standing alone on the edge of the clearing. She butted her parents flank and licked Mousepaw's cheek

before padding over toward Tigereye. As she walked past the crowd of cats she saw Lionblaze come racing from the entrance, flanks heaving, race toward Darkpaw's

body. He too let out a wail for his lost apprentice. She shook her head fighting back her sorrows. She had to look strong or Tigereye would make fun of her. She sat

beside Tigereye an began to groom him earning a sorrowful look from Badgerkit as he trotted by toward his grieving father.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a pair of glowing eyes staring at her from the makeshift den that was built after that Windclan apprentice followed Tigereye home.

She would check it out later. The last thing the clan needs is an attack fro an enemy clan. She began rooming Tigereye once again but was interrupted when he sat up

abruptly and shook out his pelt. She pressed against him and looked up into his sorrowful eyes. he looked down at her when a strange expression crossed his gaze but

was gone a moment later. He let out a sigh and licked the top of her head once before he looked her directly in the eyes.

"Cloudpaw, you've been through a lot the last couple of days and this event dosn't help at all. No training tomorrow. You can rest after the vigil for your brother." he

said before standing up and gesturing her toward the rest of her grieving family. She breathed deeply before padding toward them when a light touch found its way onto

her flank. She glanced behind her to see non other than the Windclan tom. He wasn't sopposed to be out of his nest? She growled softly in warning. He didn't seem to

take it as a threat. He looked somewhat cheerful.

"Well, what do you want?" she hissed at him unsheathing her claws. His gaze flickered towards them then went quickly back to her eyes. They were a surprisingly

purple-blue color. She couldn't leave his gaze. He smirked at her instead.

"You, of course. Why else would I walk all the way here risking my life. I want to know the cat I left my clan for. The one who needed my help." he said cheerfully and a

hint of pride in his voice. She ducked her head in embaressment but quickly regained herself. She met his gaze and he winked at her like nothing was wrong, that her

brother hadn't been killed earlier that day. She smiled back at him. His gaze lit up.

"Well, you just going to stand there without telling me your name?" she swiped playfully at him. He ducked his head then looked up at her agai with a new found

confidence.

"My name's Dragonpaw. My parents are Breezepelt an Heathertail. I followed Tigereye home after we all saw you drop. I carried the rabbit you caught. I felt you

deserved it. My parents wanted me to grab the rabbit and bring it back to our camp but I couldn't. It wasn't right. So I left." he said sadly. He must miss his parents and

littermates. She licked his ears which seemed to bring him back to his cheery self. He shot her a cocky smirk. She rolled her eyes before escorting him back to his nest

and padding towards her grieving family.

****

And there you have it! Chapter 8. You guys have no idea how much trouble this chapter took to post... Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please

go check out my polls. They are important for the future stories I plan on writing. So please check them out! Remember to leave a review( they mean A

LOT to me) an share it with your warrior friends and even non warrior friends. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm writing this on my phone in school but I had a really good idea for this chapter! We r going to have a look at Badgerkit and the new**

Dragonpaw(tell me what you think of him) now on with the chapter...

__

Dragonpaw's POV

Dragonpaw watched the snow white apprentice pad away towards the dead apprentices body. He had hoped to lift her spirits. She looked a bit brighter then before and

he was instantly glad it had worked for the better. As he glanced around the clearing one last time when he saw three pairs of eyes watching him. One was cobalt blue,

the other copper, and another amber. He watched nervously when the owner of the copper eyes stepped out from under the shadows of the den.

There stood before him a massive tabby tom with claws gleaming in the moonlight. It was Tigereye. The one who he had followed back here. He shrank back when the

tom stepped closer and leaned over him to look into the younger tom's purple-blue eyes. Dragonpaw shook out his pelt to cover for his uneasiness. The tom leaned over

him and with a menacing glint in his eye.

"Dragonpaw, is it? What a strange name you have there. Mind telling me the story behind it?" Tigereye sneered in his face.

"My name is different, I know that all too well. But just because its different doesn't mean I'm a weak or anything! My mother heard it come from a rouge when she was

on border patrol and asked what it meant. Long story short, all it means is strength and speed. My mother had named me after Dragon hoping I would gain those

qualities. So yeah, it's different but Cloudpaw seemed to like my name. She didn't make fun of it like you do." he hissed back.

Dragonpaw had little or no time to think before he was pinned to the ground and had Tigereye in his face baring his teeth. "Don't you ever bring her up again! She is not

a concern to you. If you go near her, talk to her, or even look at her, your dead. Understand?" Tigereye's expression had been one of mockery but now it was raging.

Dragonpaw could see that this level of anger could kill and he knew something was wrong with this cat. Something terribly wrong.

"Tigereye, enough. I didn't bring you here to attack him. Since you have proved you can't control yourself properly, you can go back to camp and stay in the warrior's

den till I come to get you. Am I clear?" a voice spoke out. A sleek golden tom stepped out as well as a smaller tabby. The golden tom had a higher power then Tigereye.

That was made clear when Tigereye bowed his head and padded away shooting a glare back at the silver tabby tom.

The golden tom stepped forward." Well, glad to see your alive at least. I'm sure Tigereye would have killed you if I hadn't stepped in. Anyway, name's Lionblaze and this

here is my son Badgerkit. He'll be a warrior soon enough. But, come on. Bramblestar wanted to speak to you in the case of your clan and stuff like that. Now come on.

He doesn't like it when cats are late." Dragonpaw saw the amused glint in Lionblaze's eye and knew that this tom would help him if he ever needed it. They turned tail

and padded towards the center of the stone hollow where he saw Bramblestar waiting. Before he could take another step he saw a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.

Dragonpaw staggered back and saw that Badgerkit, not much shorter then himself, was glaring at him. He shot the young cat a questionable look. The kit rolled his

eyes. "Look, I just wanted to say that you need to leave Cloudpaw alone. She means to much to me and if you hurt her I will kill you."Dragonpaw had never seen such

an angry kit before. He didn't feel like a repeat of the event with Tigereye from earlier so he nodded his head and brushed past him towards the Lionblaze and

Bramblestar who had seen him and were walking towards the leader's den above the highledge gesturing for him to follow. He flicked his tail before padding after the

two toms.

__

Badgerkit POV

Badgerkit watched the silver tabby pad away up to Bramblestar's den. He saw the apprentice slip on the pebbles but quickly regained his balance and continued on like

nothing had happened. He turned around with an amused grin on his face when Cloudpaw came running up as cheery as he had ever seen her.

"Did you hear? Dragonpaw might join us in training. He might join the clan if he wants! And I know he will. He seems so fun, well for a WindClan cat at least." she

exclaimed beaming. He smiled weakly and licked her cheek before padding away towards the nursery where his mother was waiting impatiently. He walked right past

her and slumped into his nest when his mother began to groom him. He closed his eyes to see none other than Darkpaw smiling maliciously with about a dozen cats

behind him hissing, yowling, and screeching. He turned tail and fled but they had followed him and were closing in on him fast. He heard one of them yowl out "You

can't run forever! Fog is just a cloud that shields reality from yourself!"

His eyes shot open in horror wondering what that cat meant when he heard another yowl coming from the clearing and stepped out into the sunlight. He glanced around

to see the whole clan had gathered and were all looking at him. His mother came out from behind him and guided him to a spot right below the highledge. There he saw

Dragonpaw sitting with Lionblaze and Badgerkit felt a wave of jealousy when Lionblaze bent down and whispered something into Dragonpaw's ear before the WindClan

cat's face lit up. He had just turned his gaze only slightly to see Cloudpaw sitting beside Tigereye with his tail wrapped protectively around her. He glared at his brother

before he looked up to pay attention to his leader.

"Badgerkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are at the age to become an apprentice. From this day on till you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as

Badgerpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope she will pass on all her knowledge to you." h motioned for Ivypool to step up. "Ivypool, you are ready to take on an

apprentice. You have learned well from Cinderheart and I hope you will pass on your courage and loyalty." Badgerpaw could have sworn he saw her stiffen when her

loyalty was mentioned but it was gone an instant later. He walked up to her and pressed noses before sitting beside her. He looked on at the continuing ceremony.

Dread filled his heart. He knew exactly what was coming next.

"Dragonpaw of WindClan, is it you wish to become a apprentice of ThunderClan?"

"It is." Dragonpaw said his eyes gleaming.

"Then Dragonpaw you have earned my trust and most of my clan's senor warriors. From this day on till you've reached your warrior name you shall be known as

Dragonpaw. You shall have the same name to remind us all that we are still one clan despite our blood differences. Lionblaze, you have lost your apprentice, Darkpaw,

and we will mourn him but clan life must move on. You had learned well from Ashfur all those moons ago and I hope you will pass on al your knowledge to this

apprentice. You have great strength and are very clever. I expect the same for this apprentice." and Dragonpaw trotted forward pressing noses to Lionblaze and sat

down beside his mentor as the clan's yowl rang out their new names.

"Badgerpaw! Dragonpaw! Badgerpaw! Dragonpaw!" the clan cheered for their new apprentices. Badgerpaw looked around for his family and Cloudpaw but his heart sank

to see they were all with Dragonpaw. They were congratulating him but not Badgerpaw. Only a few of the older warriors said congratulations to him. He glanced up at

Ivypool who was giving him a sympathetic look. She jerked her head to go to his family. He nodded and quickly padded away towards his family.

Once he got there, his parents brushed against him and told him how proud they were. But Cloudpaw hadn't left Dragonpaw's side. Badgerpaw felt a burning sensation

that could only mean one thing. Hatred. He had grown to loath the silver tabby. He could tell Tigereye felt the same way for the tom's tail refused to meet anyone's

gaze. So, he padded to his brother's side as Cloudpaw finally left Dragonpaw and started bombarding Lionblaze with questions like if they could train together and things

like that. Lionblaze cast one look at Badgerpaw and Cloudpaw's expression changed entirely. One from excitement and happiness then when she saw him, her

expression had turned to one of regret and sorrow. He met her gaze proudly before abruptly getting up and padding toward the apprentice den with no one calling out

for him to wait. He should have known Tigereye was right. He couldn't trust Cloudpaw no matter how many times he believed he did. He closed his eyes hoping to see

Darkpaw again and this time find out what the cat had meant by a fog was just a cloud shielding him from reality.

****

Well, how did you like this chapter? I liked this one. You got to see a little more of Dragonpaw and a lot more of Badgerpaw. I want to hear your guys'

opinions so please R&R. It means the world to me. Opening my account to see more reviews is just amazing! Oh before I forget go check out my Once

Upon a Time story. I posted the first chapter yesterday so please check it out! Thanks! :D


End file.
